Vampires
The Vampires also known as The Vamp Kids are the primary antagonists of the From Dusk till Casa Bonita DLC for South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Members *Mike Makowsi *Katie "Bloodrayne" Gelson *Vladimir *Ryan Ellis *Annie Bartlett *Larry *Karen McCormick (Newest Member) *Black Vampire *Mr. Adams (Master Vampire) *Corey Haim Minions *Vampire Swarmer *Vampire Medic *Vamp Griefer *Vampire Blocker Role The Vamp Kids have gone to Casa Bonita to celebrate their leader Mike's birthday. Because The Amazing Butthole and Mysterion have come to take their newest member, Karen McCormick, back home with them, they fight against them. They are holding the vampire relics needed to open the door to the VIP section, and the New Kid, Mysterion, The Coon, and Henrietta must fight them severak times. Tactics Vampire Kids run the gambit with abilities, but the first thing to know about them is that their primary attack spells have life-drain effects similar to Mosquito's attacks. These attacks can be initiated at short or long range. However, no life-drain attack may give a Vamp Kid more HP than his/her maximum HP. Healer-class Vampire kids have a telegraphed move for revival, and can both heal and revive any swarmers on their space. Unlike other combatants, a Kinder Vampire's corpse will not get up and leave the battle grid just because a player characters walks onto the space. If a vampire Kid is on an occupied space when they are revived, they will move to the closest adjacent space. Vampires may be selected as one of The Amazing Butthole's Kryptonite. Quotes Vampire Swarmers Vampire Medic Vampire Blocker Vampire Griefer *'Turn start' **"Twilight fall." **"I smell blood." **"The darkness shall triumph over the light!" **"Yours weapons can't defeat us!" **"Let us end this!" **"We are eternal! We are legion!" **"This night will not end well for you, mortals." **"I hunger!" **"Prepare to meet your fate!" **"Now hold still please." **"You'll RUE the day you messed with vampirekind, mortals!" **"Welcome to darkness." **"Prepare thyself, mortal!" **"I'll deal with these mortal fools." **"Your kind is not welcome here." *'Vampire Swarmer start turn' **"OK." **"My turn." **"I'm gonna get you." **"Watch me express myself! Watch me! Watch me!" **"Who's ready to sleep with a nightlight?" **"You're no match for us!" *'Vampire Swarmer idle' **"It's almost my nap time." *'Attacking' **"Now, I must feed." **"For my brethren." **"Time to bleed!" *'After Vampire Swarmer attacking' **"Tag, you're it" **"Got you!" **"Begone, mortal poo-heads!" **"Begone, butt munch!" **"I'm super-strong!" *'Vampire Swarmer burning' **"It burns!" *'Vampire Swarmer bleeding' **"Oh no, my blood!" *'Attacked' **"Arrogant mortal!" **"You are bold for attacking us, mortals, but stupid." **"Precious lifeblood, nooo!" **"You're impossible!" *'Vampire Swarmer attacked' **"You're just jelly of my dark powers!" **"You're picking on us!" *'Bleeding' **"Noooo! I am drained!" **"OK, this isn't fun anymore." *'Burning' **"Unholy fire!" *'Grossed Out' **"Ugh. Barfing usually makes me feel better." *'Being Chilled' **"My blood run cold. Colder than normal." *'Chilled' **"I'm fr-fr-freezing!" *'Vampires Swarmer revived' **"I feel way better." *'Vampires Medic healing on other vampire' **"You look pale but like not in a cool way." *'After Vampire Medic healing on other vampire' **"The night is still young." **"Go forth and finish them!" **"Your work isn't done here." *'Black Vampires defeat New Kid or their ally' **"We are legion!" Black Vampire *'Story cutscene' **''Black Vampire'': "Oh, you want this shit right here, nigga? Well you goin' have to pry it from cold, dead hand. 'Cause us Vamp Kids stick together, Right Vamp Kids?" Vamp Kids: "Yeah." **"C'mon! Let's fuck these bitches up!" *'Turn start' **"I'ma hunt you down like James hunted down Bella Swan. 'Cept I ain't gonna die like no bitch." **"'Member when Blade dude cut their head off? That's what I'ma do to your ass." **"I'ma consume yo' ass with darkness, bitch!" **"I'ma stomp the shit outta you from dusk till dawn, bitch!" **"Like my homeboy Dracula said, "Keep calm and suck blood!"" **"I'm about to go Angle Season 2 on your ass!" **"I'ma give you a classic vampire ass whooping! Nosferatu style, motherfucker!" **"Bram Stoker's Dracula is my bible, bitch!" **"I'm gonna drink the shit out yo blood. Bram Stoker's Dracula style, motherfucker!" **"Bye-bye, motherfucker." *'Idle' **"Hot Topic ain't open it all day. Move it!" *'Attacking' **"Hisss, motherfucker." *'After attacking' **"Take THAT, bitch-ass mortals!" **"My nigga Angle couldn't kill Buffy, but I ain't no motherfuckin' Angle." **"Interview with a Vampire's foot in yo ass." **"I've been taxing that ass since the vampire on Sesame Street taught me how to count." **"Team Edward, motherfucker!" **"I'm sending y'all Buffy the Vampire Slayin' ass niggas to Hellmouth!" *'Attacked' **"Yeowch, motherfucker!" **"Oowww, bitch!" **"You can't kill an immortal, motherfucker!" **"Hold up, now! This shit ain't cool!" **"Yo, watch who you assaultin'!" **"Damn, these niggas put a curse on me!" **"You on my shit list now, bitch-ass mortal!" *'Attacked by Netherborn' Dire Shroud' **"Yo, what kind of black magic did you cast on me, nigga?" *'After Vampire Medic give Protection to him' **"Nice one, bloodsucker." **"Nice one, nigga." *'After Vampire Medic give Protection to Vampire Swarmer' **"Yeah that's right, look after the littles!" *'Bleeding' **"You sliced the wrong immortal motherfucker, motherfucker!" **"Yo, now you stabbin' vampires? That shit's derivative, motherfucker!" *'Burning' **"Y'all motherfuckers need to put my ass out!" *'Vampires defeated' **"They nailed your ass, bloodsucker!" **"This bitch nigga think he a vampire slayer? You ain't no George Clooney, motherfucker!" **"You know other than Buffy, the lifespan of a Slayer is short as fuck. And I'm about to shorten your lifespan, right now." *'Vampire Swarmer defeated' **"Hey you feel good? You just beat up a kindergarter, motherfucker!" *'Defeating New Kid or their ally' **"Rest in peace, motherfucker!" **"You all swallowed up in the darkness now, motherfucker!" **"Yeah, don't BOTHER rolling for soak damage on that one, bitch!" *'Defeated' **"Aww, shit! I ain't feeling so good." *'Battle lost' **"No way some pajama-wearin' motherfucker killed my ass!" Master Vampire *'Turn start' **"All right, I got my hair product, it's about to get super cool in here." **"Oh god, here it comes!" *'Attacked by The Coon' **"Look, it's not a werewolf party, all right? Maybe next year." *'Attacking' **"Oh yeah, that's right, now who's lame, the dead kid is." *'Attacked' **"Hey! Easy on the frosted tips!" **"That didn't hurt! You're still having fun, everything's great!" **"See, if I wasn't a cool stepdad I'd definitely call your parents after that." **"Whoa, that was pretty violent but we're still having fun." **"Nice try but I'm still having tons of fun right now!" *'Vampire defeated' **"Well, the crowd does love a body count." *'Dialogue' **'With Karen McCormick, turn start' ***''Master Vampire'': "YOU like frosted tips - don't you Karen? Karen McCormick: "Yes. I do like frosted tips. I- I think they're super cool." Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Female characters